1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to clasps and hooks and, more particularly, to a clip characterized by the positive closure action of its sliding gate latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clasps and hooks of various description are widely used to provide a simple point of attachment for loose articles, releasable tie points for load bearing ropes, chains and the like, and for many other common purposes. The design of such clasps and hooks reveal much about the times in which they were designed, the assumptions about how and the environments and circumstances in which they were intended to be used.
A review of the design of light to moderate weight bearing clasps and hooks, as classically illustrated by those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 154,360, 244,515, 771,956, 1,133,842, and 2,603,520 and French Patent No. 1,069,171, reveals a number of deficiencies in a design. Common sister hooks utilize the loading force to insure that the load is secured by the hook. However, this requires that the load force be completely released or countered before any part of the load can be removed or even to allow any additional load to be added.
Snap hooks typically utilize a compression driven slide or a spring flexed latch to effectively close a gap in a load bearing frame. The selective actuation capability of the slide or latch generally prevents the load from being freed unintentionally. While free loads can be easily added or removed and static loads positioned to bear only on the frame of the hook, dynamic loads, both in terms of force and direction, may allow a load bearing line to move and subsequently apply its load force fully on the slide or latch. Consequently, there is a substantial possibility that the load line will pull through the slide or latch and free the load, either directly or at its unattached abuttment point with the frame. Even if it is protected, particularly in the case of a swinging latch, and prevented from swinging outward from the frame, the load force may be directed inward with respect to the frame in much the same direction as used when intentionally adding a load attaching line. Again, the result is an unintentionally freed load.
Various clasps utilize spring loaded bodies that slide over an otherwise exposed end point of a wire loop so as to effectively close the loop. While such clasps may be intended to bear loads, the strength of the spring often determines the maximum load that can be reliably secured, particularly when the load is likely to shift. A load exerted in part against the sliding body will tend to force it open, exposing the wire end point and consequently releasing the load unintentionally.